The Gift
by junkpuppet225
Summary: Beetlejuice has requirements to fulfill if he ever wants to be free from The Netherworld. What happens when he finds the girl who can save him? Beetlejuice/OC
1. Chapter 1

Title: Untitled (for now)

Rated: M

Disclsimer: I own nothing related to Beetlejuice nor am I making any money from the writing of this fanfic. Rated M for language and sexual situations in later chapters.

A\N: This is in my head right now so I'll jot it down to get it out. Let me know if you like it and I'll keep it up! Also this is the cartoon universe Beetlejuice (wasn't that an awesome show?) but with a darker twist. Beetlejuice/OC Review!

"You told me she was a sure thing!"

Beetlejuice's voice boomed through The Roadhouse - echoing off the stone walls and surrounding Lydia in his anger. She slid down the hall to the dead room and peered inside. Beetlejuice was standing with his back to her - barking into the telephone on the wall.

"You told me she was a pathetic little girl that would learn to love me! Now she's off fucking some loser asshole! This isn't how any of this was supposed to work out. You fucked me, Juno."

In a sudden puff of smoke Juno, Beetlejuice's case-worker, was standing before him looking anything but happy.

"I fucked you?!" She yelled, pointing her finger at his chest. "You fucked yourself! That kid was a sure thing - she would have done anything for you but you sure as fuck didn't make it easy for her."

"She was just a kid. What the fuck am I supposed to marry a kid? I'm a shit load of fucked up things but a pervert ain't one of 'em."

"Look at yourself. You're disgusting. You'll never have a chance with the living going around smelling and acting like an asshole. That girl wised up and found someone worth having. You'll just have to start over. Your time with Lydia is up."

Beetlejuice went stiff - glaring at his company. "I've got till midnight. You can't take her without letting me say goodbye. Fuck I spent seven years by her side - you aren't that fucking heartless."

Juno narrowed her eyes. "Oh you have no idea. You've got five minutes. I'll go find your next fuck up."

"Wait! Five fucking minutes? I'll never get back to her in time." Juno pointed behind him, vanishing in the same puff of smoke that she arrived. Beetlejuice turned around quickly - surprised to see Lydia standing is few feet away from him.

"What the hell is she talking about Beetlejuice?"

A sign escaped him as the tears began to pool in her dark eyes. _Don't fucking cry, babes. You won't remember me. No one ever has._

"Looks like our times up, kid. After midnight you won't be able to summon me anymore. I'll move on to someone else and fail at making them love me too."

"What? I do love you! You know I do. I just -..."

"It's alright, babes. You ain't the first one. I should have tried harder I guess - you were just so young and.. so fucking innocent. It wasn't as easy as Juno made it out to be."

"Beetlejuice! I do love you! Call Juno back - I'll tell her! I know we haven't been as close these past few years but you're still my best friend! I don't want you to go away."

Beetlejuice brought his small friend into his embrace - hugging her tightly against his chest. "I do love you..." Lydia whispered against his suit, a sob escaping her. "I know babes, just not the way I need you too."

When she looked up again he was gone and she was standing alone in her room staring at her reflection in her stand alone mirror. Lydia blinked once and turned to call her boyfriend; idly wondering what she was doing in front of the mirror in the first place.

On the other side of the mirror, invisible to his only friend, Beetlejuice frowned and turned back to The Neitherworld.

X

Just a little taste. Let me know what you think? I'm bored and want to write a Beetlejuice fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Two hours earlier.

 _Where the hell could she be?_ They had just seen each other the night before and Lydia promised to be home so they could actually hang out for a change. Their adventures had been few and far between in the past few years - with Lydia getting more living friends, more school work and - Beetlejuice gagged at the thought - _Marcus._ Lydia spent most of her free time with the tall lanky boy that reminded him to much of Prince Vince. He was as boring as day old news.

Beetlejuice turned into a moldy newspaper and rolled his eyes, poofing back into himself quickly. Tonight was the night - he had to tell Lydia how he felt about her; even if he wasn't so sure himself. At midnight she would be eighteen years old and she would have to agree not only to marry him but that she loved him. They had never really talked about anything like this before.

"Where the hell is she?!" Beetlejuice asked out loud before poofing away to pace the floors at his own place. Until he found a living girl to marry his powers were limited to stupid ass pun jokes and mediocre pranks. Stupid curse. He couldn't even remember how or why he'd been cursed to begin with but he was tired of this everyday mundane life; or after-life. It was time to have some real fun.

His feet touched the floor as he concentrated all of his energy on Lydia; surprised when he opened his eyes and saw her standing in an unfamiliar room. Lydia stood facing the mirror he was trapped in but there was a guy between them - her hands running through the hair at the nape of his neck.

"What the..." His voice was quiet but Lydia could always sense him and Beetlejuice watched as her eyes went wide and she glanced behind her boring, loser boyfriend. The hurt on her friends face surprised her. "Um, Marcus. Would you mind getting me a glass of water?" She asked suddenly and the boring, lanky guy kissed her again before disappearing out of the room.

Lydia closed the space between them quickly. "What the hell? How did you get here?" The ghost glared at her from behind the glass of the bedroom mirror. "You said you'd be home today. I told you I had shit we needed to discuss but you don't even care."

"Beetlejuice,"

"Your fucking this loser?! Damn Lydia I didn't think you'd give it up so easy."

"Beetlejuice! What I do is none of your damn business. Marcus and I have been together for almost two years!"

"Just one more time babe and I'll make this asshole wish he was never born." Beetlejuice assured, talking about saying his name just one more time so he could unleash a hell on boring ass Marcus that would send him running to the hills. "You need to leave - now!"

Lydia glanced behind her, hoping Marcus wasn't on his way back. She could never explain Beetlejuice to her boyfriend.

"You need to come with me - now. We've got business."

"Business?"

"The only way I can be me - the real me - is if I get married, Lyds. You're eighteen now. We could be together forever."

He wasn't sure it was possible but it seemed that his best friend turned even paler than she already was. "This has to be done today so tell your boring ass boy toy goodbye and lets go."

" _Hey Lydia, do you want some fruit? My mom has strawberries in the fridge."_ Marcus called from downstairs. "Yes! Yes please. A lot strawberries please."

Beetlejuice rolled his eyes again.

Lydia stepped closer to the mirror - narrowing her eyes. "What makes you think I would marry you? I'm eighteen and you're... dead? How would that even work?"

Beetlejuice frowned at the thought. He hadn't pressed the issue because she was eleven when they met. He just assumed they would spend years together, become the best of friends and she would want to marry him by the time she became an adult. Marcus seemed to have fucked all that up for him.

"You really need to leave, Beej. We'll talk about this later."

Beetlejuice gave her one last look and poofed from the mirror without a word.

X

Beetlejuice paced in front of Juno's desk as she searched through her files of the living.

"No fucking kids. Twenty-one and over. I'm tired of fucking with kids."

"Now you're telling me what to do?" Juno asked - narrowing her eyes as she slid a file across the desk to him. He grabbed it quickly and began flipping through the pages.

"California?" Was there even depresses people in California?

Juno shrugged, "Take it or leave it. It's either her or I've got a ten year old suicidal kid in Michigan."

Beetlejuice groaned deep in his throat and scanned the pages again. _25 year old female living in sunny California._ Her name was Casey. He flipped to her profile picture - pretty girl with large blue eyes that seemed to stare into his very soul - if he even had one.

"Alright." He muttered, eyes fixated on the girl. She was smiling in the picture but her smile didn't quite meet her eyes. "Great," Juno said with no enthusiasm - snatching the file from his grasp. "So when can I see her? Tonight?"

Juno shrugged, glancing up at her ward. Beetlejuice stood before her handsome but unkempt; fishing a large beetle from his pocket before crunching down and burping loudly. "Beetlejuice. As bad as it pains me to do so let me give you some advice."

He rolled his eyes at the thought.

"Lydia was just a kid when you met her. You had seven years to mold her and make her love you. This new case - she's already a woman and your gross humor isn't going to impress her like it did with Lydia. Clean yourself up if you have any hope of this working out in your favor."

"Why do you care?"

It was Juno's turn to roll her eyes. "We've been playing these games for centuries, Beetlejuice. It's exhausting really. You know the rules - you won't be restored to your full powers until you fall in love and that person falls in love with you in return and agrees to marry you. So I'm just asking you to try a little harder this time so we can both move on with our after-life."

Beetlejuice grunted his response and snatched the file from her hands - giving her one last glare before poofing out of her office.

X

"Juno has no idea what she's squawking about! Lydia was a kid - no way was I trying to explain love and marriage to a freakin' kid." He wasn't sure who he was talking to - being alone in the roadhouse and all - but it was the truth. Lydia wasn't ready and that was half his fault but he wasn't going to fuck it up again. This girl; he flipped through the file again; _Casey,_ he wouldn't let her slip between his finger tips.

Beetlejuice floated past a crooked mirror in the dead-room; catching a glimpse of himself. When was the last time he'd bathed? Lydia's fifteenth Birthday. It had been the only thing she'd asked for. With a sigh he turned towards the bathroom and slinked inside.

X

Casey stared blankly at the mirror hanging in her apartment, tilting it to one side then the other until it was what she could only hope straight. She took another long drag from her joint and frowned; holding the smoke in her lungs.

Her eyes suddenly began to glow bright yellow causing her to blink and touch the mirror - causing a ripple in the glass as she stumbled backwards. "I've got to find a new weed dealer." She whispered, watching as the yellow glow turned into two eyes and a pale face that watched her with an impresses grin.

"Holy shit, you're beautiful." Beetlejuice said suddenly, surprised at his words. The girl watched him carefully but didn't scream, just took another long hit from the joint. "Um, am I tripping? Usually Mark's supply is pretty calming - I've never hallucinated before."

This caused Beetlejuice to laugh. "You're smoking pot? Holy shit I've hit the jack pot. No more goody-two-shoes kids!" He turned into a pair of stripped shoes with halos hovering above them before turning back; causing Casey's eyes to widen.

"Are you real?" She asked, touching the mirror again. Her finger tips passed through the glass and touched his face suddenly causing the ghouls eyes to go wide. "I'm real." Beetlejuice assured putting some space between them. "Alive? Not so much but real none the less."

Casey took a step back, shaking her head in disbelief. She closed her eyes tightly then opened them - surprised to see Beetlejuice still floating in the mirror; watching her with a puzzled look on his face.

"Alright, whatever. Weirder shit has happened when I smoke. I'm going back to my movie. Um, bye?" She watched him a moment longer before moving through her apartment to the living room where a laptop was sitting on a small couch. Beetlejuice zapped himself into a lamp shade on an end table beside her; watching her move gracefully to the couch and take a seat. She considered rolling another joint but decided against it - glancing his way. He was watching her carefully; surprisingly at a loss for words.

"You aren't going to go are you?"

Beetlejuice let his eyes fall from hers; trailing down her neck all the way to her feet. She was a few inches shorter than him with hair the color of honey that cascaded down her back in soft ringlets and a body that made it hard for him to speak. Lydia was mostly bones and sharp edges but this girl... he met her eyes again and swallowed hard. Her hour glass figure was nothing compared to her eyes - the color of a mid day ocean - they beckoned him.

"Uh, we could hang out." Beetlejuice suddenly turned into a bat and hung upside down from her ceiling - poofing back to himself quickly. "Sorry - this fucking curse. Sometimes my words become a little to literal." He mumbled, looking away from her intense stare. "Curse?" She asked, closing the laptop carefully as he zapped into her TV - becoming a smaller version of himself. "Locked away in the Nether World for centuries. My powers reduced to fuckin' parlor magic and shitty puns. Sometimes they let me out to play but I gotta find someone to say my name and free me."

Beetlejuice shrugged and kicked a nonexistent rock inside the TV.

"Alright I'm definitely going to need more weed to entertain this idea. Do you smoke?"

Beetlejuice suddenly turned into a puff of smoke, grinning at the girl who to his surprise began to laugh. The sound rattled something inside his empty soul. "Nothing in the human world can alter my mind, being dead and all - but there are something's in the Netherworld that can take the edge off." He answered honestly. He idly wondered how a shot of "Netherworld Killer" would affect his new friend. Casey seemed impressed; clicking the side lamp on to get a better look at him.

"Are you going to hurt me?" She asked suddenly; causing his smile to fade. Hurt her? As if he could even get to her without her saying the magic worlds; no - he wouldn't hurt her. Not until she asked. "No?" His answer didn't sound a hundred percent believable. "Scouts honor." Beetlejuice assured and sure enough turned into a badge holding Boy Scout.

"Alright," Casey whispered - lighting her smoke quickly and taking a needed draw. "So how do I get you out of my TV?"

Beetlejuice perked up at the possibility of being in the same room as her - pressing his face closer to the TV.

"You have to say my name three times."

That was easy enough. Casey leaned closer to the TV. "Ok? What's your name?"

Beetlejuice shook his head suddenly; frowning. This part was never easy.

"That's the catch. I can't tell you."

"Then how can I say it?"

He touched his chin; lost in thought. "You could guess it?"

"Ok..? Gimme a clue."

Beetlejuice snapped his fingers and a large bug appeared on the TV screen. Casey watched carefully as the bug walked on its back legs to a small refrigerator and opened the door - pulling out a carton of orange juice.

"Bug juice?"

What kind of name was that?

The bug zapped into a tiny red beetle with black spots - buzzing around the juice carton quickly.

"Um, Beetlejuice?"

Beetlejuice snapped back to himself and nodded, pointing to his nose. "Two more times, babes."

"Beetlejuice." Casey watched him carefully and whispered his name one last time - eyes going wide as he zapped himself into her living room - floating just above the ground in front of her a full sized man. "No one ever gets it on the second try, babe." He assured with a grin. Casey smiled, moving her computer to the table with the lamp and giving him room to sit down beside her. "So, uh now what?"

Beetlejuice shrugged, landing on the couch beside her. "What do you do for fun? Do you have annoying parents living here?" Casey shook her head no - "I don't have any parents." _Even better_ \- Beetlejuice thought with a grin glancing around the room. "I usually smoke and play PlayStation on Friday nights. You ever played grand theft auto?"

He found her gaze again and shook his head no. Lydia would never waste her time playing mind numbing video games.

Casey reach into a bin beside her couch and threw him a controller; turning on the video game device quickly. "It's a game about stealing cars and killing hookers." Beetlejuice brightened; looking down at the control in his hands. _This could turn into a beautiful friendship._

X

Once the sunrise kissed the sky outside of her apartment Casey yawned; causing Beetlejuice to frown. Mortals and their damn need for insignificant things like sleep and food.

"I think my highs wearing off and you're still here." She murmured; glancing over at her company. For a figment of her stoned imagination Beetlejuice was fun. His sense of humor matched her own and his jokes were hilarious plus he wasn't bad at killing hookers. She didn't want to say goodbye but she couldn't smoke weed twenty-four seven either. "I told you I'm not your mind playing tricks on you." He poofed into a slimey brain wearing a magicians cap and laughed; causing her to laugh. He could listen to that sound forever. "If you really are a ghost-." Beetlejuice cut her off - "I'm "the" ghost with the most baby."

Casey rolled her eyes. "Why are you just now showing up?" Her question caused his thoughts to turn to Lydia and he frowned suddenly. He could barely remember the outline of the girl's face before Lydia - much less her name, and sooner or later he would forget her too. The thought didn't sit well with him as he found Casey's pretty gaze. Should he tell her everything he knew about his curse? The falling in love and inevitable marriage? He shook the thought from his mind. "That's a story for another day, Case. I've got to go."

"Wait, do you only show up at night?"

"What? No. Whenever you want me just say the magic words babe. Whenever I want you - _and boy do I want you, he thought_ \- I'll just show up."

"You just show up? Like last night? What if I'm in the shower or..." Her thoughts traveled for a moment and a slight blush appeared on her cheeks. Beetlejuice's grin spread wide across his face. "Even better." He assured, snapping his fingers and disappearing from the room as quickly as he appeared.

Casey stood alone in her living room - glancing around for her imaginary friend. She spotted the near empty bag of weed on her coffee table and shook her head. "I've really got to find a new dealer."

X

Jacques walked through the shared dead-room whistling a peppy French song to himself; dumbbells in hand as Beetlejuice poofed home a few feet away from the skeleton - startling him into a pile of bones.

This caused Beetlejuice to laugh uncontrollably for several minutes - bringing the small tap dancing spider into the room as well.

"Where have you been all night, Beetlejuice?" Ginger asked - glancing around the room. He knew who she was looking for but it was no use - Lydia was gone forever. Despite his ill will towards his roommates he didn't have the heart to tell them that information right then. "Out. What are you my mom?" He asked zapping Ginger into looking similar to his mother. She screeched and tapped away from the ghoul quickly causing him to laugh again.

Jacques busted himself with connecting his bones again - glaring at his company. "Beetlejuze - you look, different." He muttered to himself, connecting his knee bone to his leg bone. "What? No I don't. Mind yer business bones." He grumbled to his other roommate - disappearing into thin air before him. He found himself in his bedroom - surrounded by pictures of Lydia. Some pictures she was alone, others they were together reeking havoc on The Nether World but in all of them she was smiling and it caused an ache to form in his chest at the thought of her. _She was a sure thing - Beetlejuice but you fucked it up._ Juno's voice boomed in his head. She was wrong - Lydia was his friend but he'd never had a chance at being anything more than that with her. Juno didn't know her like he did. His thoughts quickly went to Casey - the dirty blonde girl that cussed like a sailor and knew how to have a good time. He was going to miss Lydia but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't intrigued by the new girl in his life.

A smile slowly spread to his lips.

X

Beetlejuice didn't necessarily need sleep but after undocumented centuries The Netherworld wasn't exactly the most exciting place to be so he found himself dozing often - especially on mundane days like today.

His name left her lips so quietly he almost didn't hear it but the magic in those words snapped his eyes open none the less - bringing him to a sitting position in his favorite chair. He could feel a new energy coursing through his empty veins. It was almost orgasmic.

Maybe it was because she didn't say it with a child like wonder; he didn't know - sitting completely still as he silently begged her to say it again.

X

"Holy hell it worked." Casey stated; surprise across her face as she stared at her company. Beetlejuice grinned, searching her eyes for a moment before glancing at the rest of her. She had slept - looking more rested and even more attractive in a simple grey tank top a tight black leggings. She looked like a normal, happy girl and this caused him to idly wonder how her folder fell across Juno's desk. There was a darkness inside this girl that she had mastered hiding.

"I told you." He assured, letting his short attention span scan the rest of the room. "I didn't... disturb you, right? How am I supposed to know when you want to hang out?"

Beetlejuice thought for a moment. No one had ever worried themselves with his schedule and he'd always been available at Lydia's beck and call. "Not much going on in The Netherworld babe. Argued with my roommates then took a nap." He shrugged and floated away through the house. "You got anything worth eating in here?"

Casey followed him to the small kitchen and watched as he opened the fridge - peering inside. "What in the hell is this? It looks delicious!" He pulled out a glass bottle full of some kind of puke green sludge and opened the lid - drinking it down quickly. "That's um..."

Casey could only watch as the poltergeist projectile spewed her kale and spinach smoothly into the fridge - covering the sparse food in green slime.

"Fuck that's disgusting - and not the good kind of disgusting."

Beetlejuice made a face and put the bottle back where he got it - shutting the fridge quickly. Casey just watched him - surprised that he was back despite her sober mind. "What?" He asked - meeting her gaze. "Are you sure you're real or have I finally lost my fucking mind?"

Beetlejuice floated towards her - touching his feet down inches from hers as he reach out and took her hand - pressing it against his hard chest. Casey's blue eyes went wide at the feel of his chest beneath her fingers - as well as the lack of heartbeat.

"As real as they get, babe."

Casey swallowed, looking up at him for a moment before taking a step back. So he was real - she could touch him but he was a ghost with no heartbeat and he smelled amazing. She could only look at him with a bit of confusion on her face.

"Any other questions?" He asked softly.

"Why do you smell so good?"

Beetlejuice pulled his lapel to his nose and sniffed - surprised that Jacques expensive cologne smelled so good. He laughed suddenly causing Casey to smile. "Shit it does smell good. I stole some of my roommates cologne yesterday. My caseworker said it would be in my best interest to try a little harder this time." He glanced down at Casey wondering if he'd said to much.

"Why do you have a case worker?"

Beetlejuice sighed. He didn't want to ruin a good thing especially this early in the game.

"Remember I told you I was cursed?"

She nodded. When a ghost shows up in your living room you tend to remember most of what he says.

"I'm just going to be straight with you. I don't know why I'm cursed - it happened a long fucking time ago. Every seven years I get a chance to break the curse by meeting a girl, but said girl has to fall in love with me, and me her - and she has to marry me."

Casey's eyes went wide.

"Yeah, well my last girl was to fucking young and needless to say it didn't work out in my favor. I was pretty disgusting our whole platonic relationship and she never thought of me as anything but a friend. Once she was a teenager our relationship faded and now she's gone and here I am."

Beetlejuice watched Casey carefully as she took this information in.

"It's a pretty fucked up situation but you were my best bet at breaking this curse. No pressure tho - we've got seven years to see where this thing goes."

Casey continued to stare - unable to speak.

"I mean you know I can just juice out of here if you want and you'll never see me again. What's another seven years on top of a thousand." He shrugged, trying to assure his new friend he didn't give a shit either way - despite the growing ache in his chest.

"I don't want you to go." Casey assured quietly, thinking for another moment. "You're already cooler than my last boyfriend." She added with a grin, nodding towards the living room where Grand Theft Auto was waiting patiently for them.

X

The next few months flew by and Casey became the new Lydia - without the dark features and gloomy attire. Casey was bright and funny and knew how to have a good time. Plus she didn't have many friends - none that came around after her stupid retail job so that meant Beetlejuice could have all of her spare time; time they spent playing video games, listening to music and watching TV. He had yet to invite her to The Netherworld mostly because he didn't want to share her with his roommates or the other imbeciles in that Godforsaken place and Casey seemed content with them hanging out in her apartment.

"So what happens once you do find the one and get married? Do you go to heaven?"

Beetlejuice glanced up from the random 80s horror movie on the screen and blinked; considering her question. Heaven? He doubted there was a place like that waiting for him. "That's all gray area, babes. They said my powers would be restored to their full potential - whatever that means."

"You don't remember?"

Beetlejuice shook his head no. Probably best he didn't - you couldn't miss what you couldn't remember he just knew deep in his bones that he was capable of so much more.

"Oh, and I'd imagine I won't have to be summoned anymore. I can come and go as I please." He added with a shrug, reaching his hand into his own brand of popcorn. Beetlecorn with extra butter. Luckily for him Casey had a strong stomach and it didn't gross her out to bad when he needed to munch on something besides mortal food. He still tried keeping his hygiene up to the best of his abilities and she hadn't complained yet.

"We should go out tonight. There's a club downtown that has awesome music. You dance right?"

Beetlejuice pushed his snack away and leapt to his feet - poofing into a small piece of brown carpet and large sheers. "I love cutting a rug, babes! Let's go!" With a snap of his fingers he was back in his stripped suit and Casey was wearing a simple tight black dress with heels - making her eye level with him.

"Wow, this is tight." She complained with a laugh trying to smooth the fabric over hips. "You know it babes." Beetlejuice laughed - snapping his fingers again and they were standing in the middle of the club she had mentioned surrounded by several dancing bodies. Casey looked over at him in wonder as he moved to the upbeat music - giving her a sly grin.

X

"Yo girl, you're looking fine in that dress."

Casey glanced up from the bar where she was waiting for two drinks and smiled at her company - a tall, built guy with an asshole haircut.

"Thanks." She assures sweetly, taking her drinks and turning to find Beetlejuice. "Where you running off to so quick girl? Dance with me?"

"Um, I'm here with someone." She assured, glaring at the guy as he grabbed her arm - causing one of the drinks to splash to the ground. "I don't see someone. They're dumb as hell to let a fine piece of ass like yourself out of their sight. Come on baby, one dance?"

"You need to back the fuck off."

Beetlejuice's voice boomed in the assholes head - causing him to let go of Casey's arm and look around the club quickly for the source. "Are you fucking ugly and stupid? BACK THE FUCK UP NOW."

Casey watched as her company scrambled away from her as quickly as he appeared - watching her with wide eyes as he ran into the bar - knocking several drinks over in the process. " _You're gonna pay for that, asshole!"_ The bartender yelled as the guy continued running, holding onto each side of his head as he left the club in a panic.

Beetlejuice slid up to Casey a second later with a shit eating grin across his face. "That asshole spilled my drink." He growled, snapping his fingers and magically filling the cup back up.

"What did you do to him?" Casey asked with wide eyes, looking to the doors where the guy has ran off. Beetlejuice stilled; this would be the part where Lydia's would scold him for using his juice on the living and ruin their fun. He glanced over at Casey and gave a shrug which caused her to laugh that amazing sound of hers as she handed over his drink. "You did that for me?"

"He looked like a creep. No way was I letting you dance with him."

Casey laughed again, taking a sip.

"Thats kinda fucked up tho, right?"

She had a bit of a conscious but giggled none the less.

"I'm kinda fucked up." Beetlejuice assured her - leading her back on to the dance floor.

X

They danced for hours until her feet ached and then Beetlejuice zapped them back into her apartment as if they'd never left.

"That's the only way to travel." She assured him with a laugh, pulling off the black stilettos carefully. "You wanna finish that movie? Or we can play some PlayStation?" Beetlejuice asked as she yawned and fell back on the couch.

"I've got work in the morning." She assured with a frown, glancing at the clock on the wall. Nearly 3am. Beetlejuice met her frown, hovering above her. Fucking mortals with their stupid mortal needs and jobs. With Lydia it was school now with Casey it's work. Why couldn't he just bring her to The Netherworld? She wouldn't have to go to some lame ass job she secretly hates. They could spend all their time together there.

The thought quickly fell. The Netherworld was fine to visit for a few hours but she wouldn't last more than a few days there. It was no place for a breather.

"Alright. I'll let you sleep." He grumbled - turning to grab his forgotten snack. "Hey - next time you should take me to your world. We can try some of those mood altering substances you were telling me about." Beetlejuice grabbed the beetlecorn bucket from behind the couch - quickly noting that most of the beetles had disappeared before turning around to address his friend. To his surprise she was standing dangerously close - their chests nearly touching as she leaned in and kissed him quickly on the corner of his mouth. The gesture lasted less than a second but it awoke a spark inside him that nearly brought him to his knees before her. When she pulled away she was smiling - blue eyes sparkling as she said, _think about it,_ and whispered his name three times as he disappeared back to his Roadhouse.

X

A/N: Hit me with some reviews! Our favorite poltergeist is a bit out of character (because who wants to fuck with someone who smells like shit? I don't want to write that. Sorry not sorry.) I'm also jotting this in my iPhone so forgive any errors. I can't count how many times I've had to change the word ducking. Throw me a bone and let me know what's up. Beetlejuice needed an adult in his life for a change. ❤️


	3. Chapter 3

Beetlejuice appeared in the bathroom of his Roadhouse instantly - gripping the sink as he stared at himself in the mirror. Her lips had barely grazed his but that small action had left so much power in its wake. He could still feel it radiating through his body and for once in a very long time he felt alive.

"Fucking hell, Casey." He groaned - letting his gaze fall to his hands gripping the porcelain. Why did she send him away? Why the fuck did she make him feel like this?

 _Beetlejuice._

His eyes snapped open - looking at himself in the mirror as Casey's voice rang through his body. He disappeared suddenly - reappearing in her vanity mirror with a poof. Casey was asleep in her bed; clutching her sheets - dreaming about him. His name slipped past her parted lips again causing that familiar ache to surge within him.

 _One more time, baby and I'll come finish what you started._

Casey turned in her sleep; facing the mirror now. She looked like an angel lying before him. What did she do to deserve an asshole like him?

Beetlejuice groaned - watching as she finally settled into sleep; his name forgotten on her lips. He touched his fingertips together to return to The Netherworld but stopped - taking one last long look at her before disappearing back into the nothingness.

 _This girl would be the re-death of him._

X

"Hey babes."

Casey looked up from her tasks - glancing towards her eccentric friend. The smile that broad her face warmed something inside of Beetlejuice as he watched her place shower caps on a boring ass peg.

"Can you go now? It's dead in here."

She waited for him to change into some kind of pun related to being dead - laughing out loudly when he didn't change at all - reminding her that he was in fact decease.

"What's so funny, Case?"

Her manager rounded the corner suddenly - surprised to see Casey standing alone in the isle - Beetlejuice hiding in one of the small handheld mirrors a few sections down. He watched his friend cringe and back away from her company.

"Hey, Darren. Just thinking of something crazy I saw on TV last night. Trying to pass the time." She busied herself with the shower caps - glancing towards Beetlejuice nervously. The last thing she needed was his intervention. As much as it sucked she needed this job if Beetlejuice wanted to keep playing video games. "Crazy TV, huh?"

Beetlejuice narrowed his eyes - watching her manager carefully. He looked like a creepy pedophile asshole and he was getting way to close to _his_ girl. Beetlejuice zapped himself away from isle twenty three quickly - almost afraid to leave her alone with _Darren_.

The manager must have sensed the privacy as he moved a bit closer to Casey - his smile barely meeting his beady eyes. "Hey I was going to come find you actually." She assured nervously; sinking into the shelf to back away from him more. "Oh?"

"I stayed over an hour two nights this week helping the checkout lines. Any way I could skip out early tonight? I'm done stocking."

Darren grinned down at her. "Hot date?" He asked carefully. "Um just meeting a friend at a bar." She couldn't hide the nervousness in her voice. Darren didn't seem to like the idea of her meeting a "friend" after work and opened his mouth to deny her request - turning his head as he heard a loud crash from the back of the store. "Seriously! It's almost closing" He growled giving her one last look before agreeing to let her go. His boss would have his ass if they had to pay overtime.

X

Beetlejuice appeared before Casey as she swiped her name badge - glancing down the deserted storage hallway. "What did you do?" She asked with a grin - taking his offered hand as they disappeared and reappeared in her apartment quickly. "Scared the shit out of some shoplifting kid and caused him to knock over a shelf of not so fine China." He muttered giving her a once over. "You ready?"

He knew the answer to that. Casey was a bit more high maintenance than Lydia ever had been but he wasn't complaining - yet. That happened about an hour later.

"Babbbes. Fuck."

Casey looked up at Beetlejuice in the reflection of her mirror before continuing her delicate application of; Beetlejuice picked up the case of makeup and rolled his eyes; "Seriously? Plum purple rain? Who the fuck makes up these names."

Casey laughed quietly - matching her other eye in makeup before giving herself a once over.

"Give me a break Beetlejuice, I want to look good. It's the first time I've ever been to another dimension before."

He rolled his eyes again. "You could shave your head and wear a burlap sack and look amazing, babe. Let's go."

Casey glanced at herself in the mirror for a moment longer - juggling with her outfit. It was simple and comfortable - jeans, flats and a purple and green flannel shirt over a simpler purple top. She planned on getting completely shit faced and assured Beetlejuice she needed to be in something comfortable. He _really_ didn't give a fuck - taking her hand as she chanted his name three times and they disappeared into The Netherworld.

X

Casey glanced around the deserted street with wide, curious eyes. The sky was some strange shade between red or orange with no sun or moon in sight and the air was cold; blowing her hair slightly around her face. Beetlejuice didn't seem to be affected by the temperature - watching her carefully as she took in her surroundings.

"You sure you want to do this?" He asked quietly - reaching his hand for hers. Casey nodded - grinning up at him. "Mind altering substances, remember? Let's get fucked up."

Beetlejuice laughed - she had no idea what she was getting herself into.

X

"It won't kill her will it?" He asked the bartender once they were seated at the bar - every dead thing staring at them. It didn't phase him - just meant Casey sat closer to him; her soft perfume filling his existence. A tall furry creature began waking towards them but with one look from Beetlejuice he returned to his table without a word. "How the fuck am I supposed to know?" The bartender asked - glancing over at Casey. "You even old enough to be in here?"

This caused her to laugh, a bit more nervously than she let on.

"You ever seen a breather drink one?" Beetlejuice continued - trying his damndest to keep his living friend from being poisoned by Netherworld liquor. "You're the only one dumb enough to bring a breather in here."

Casey reach across the bar and took the shot glass full of black liquid - glaring at her company. "What's the worst that could happen? You get stuck with me for eternity?" She joked - tilting her head back and drinking the mysterious liquor down in one gulp. When her head didn't spin on its shoulders Beetlejuice ordered them two more shots - grinning over at his girl.

X

Casey was the life of the bar after that - literally the only living thing inside the room - she opened up to the monstrous occupants quickly and after her fifth shot she found herself standing on one of the many tables dancing to her own music playing in her head. A few other ghouls had jointed her - dancing wildly with their hands in the air.

Beetlejuice laughed at the sight. As long as the assholes kept their distance he let her have her fun - shaking her ass with a tall girl with purple skin and fiery red hair as the music played around them. She was so fucking sexy - the way she moved her body; his mind went back to the night she had kissed him. The only time she had ever kissed him and he could still feel her energy in his bones.

"Your girls a good time, Juice."

He turned to his company; a girl close to Casey's height with lavender skin and darker purple hair. His usual conquest when he visited this bar.

"Cindy."

His greeting was flat. He had fucked this girl on every inch of the Roadhouse but she meant absolutely nothing to him. Even when they were fucking he felt nothing and it killed her a little more each time.

"What happened to the kid?"

"None of your fucking business."

Cindy laughed - reaching out to touch his jacket - bringing him in closer. A snake like tongue slipped past her purple lips; "Why don't we get out of here for a bit? You know that breathers never gonna give you what you need."

Beetlejuice eyed her carefully. The only good thing about Cindy was she was a sure thing. She would fuck anyone or anything without much thought and it had been a _long_ time since he'd been fucked. He glanced over at Casey on the table - meeting her hurt expression as she stood swaying. The Netherworld killer's were a hell of a lot more powerful for her and he imagined her world was spinning by now. Turning back to Cindy he muttered a sarcastic rejection and zapped himself to the table where Casey was now falling gracefully - catching her midair as they disappeared into a poof of his magic.

X

"Damnit Casey I should have known better than this shit." He growled, sitting her down carefully on her bed. Her skin had an ash like tone to it and he wasn't sure if she was going to die or just pass out. "You need to puke that shit up - NOW."

"What? No." Casey shook her head - holding it up with her hands as the room spun around. "I'm fine I just need to think. What the fuck is wrong with me?" She asked suddenly causing Beetlejuice to frown.

"Nothing. You're perfect."

That caused her to laugh.

"That, purple... thing said I wouldn't give you what you wanted. What do you want?"

Beetlejuice grinned, brushing her hair away from those enchanting blue eyes as she searched his. She had wanted to get fucked up and she'd succeeded.

"Nothing, babes. Just you. Just this." He assured - motioning between them. Fuck when did he become such a sap? "Me?" She asked suddenly taking him off guard. He had wanted her ever since he first looked into her soul searching eyes. "Yeah," His voice came out tougher than he'd wanted - clearing his throat before he continued. "Only you, Case."

They were sitting beside each other on her small bed - electricity and unseen energy passing between them. He had drank ten times the amount as her tonight but his mind was sharp - studying her carefully. He didn't want to scare her away.

"Am I crazy?" She asked, surprising him with her question. There was barely any space between them - her words soft and only for his ears. "Are you really real? Or just my fucked up head playing tricks on me again?"

Beetlejuice took her hand in his - bringing it back to his empty chest.

"I'm real. I told you already." Casey opened her palm on his chest, running her fingers down his stomach and to his lap - causing him to swallow hard. "Kiss me, Beetlejuice." He watched the words form on her lips as he leaned forward and obliged - running his free hand to her neck and then into her hair - bringing her to him roughly. A moan escaped Casey's mouth which was nearly his undoing as he kissed her with everything he had - causing her name to slip between them for a second time. "Easy with that, babe." Beetlejuice groaned - pushing her back into the bed as stood on his knees before her. He could only imagine being sent back to The Netherworld in this moment. Casey smiled up at him; working her fingers on his pants despite her swimming head from the strange alcohol. "Case, we don't have to do this."

 _What the fuck was he saying._

Her fingers fell from his zipper gently as her head rolled back on the bed and she watched him lean forward; inspecting her. A moment later Casey was breathing steadily - passed out cold from their night of Netherworld partying. "Fuck." Beetlejuice growled; pushing himself up from her bed carefully.

X


	4. Chapter 4

Late morning sun surrounded the pair the next day - flooding the small room with light. Beetlejuice groaned - opening his eyes quickly. There was no sun in The Netherworld just a sourceless burning sky.

He spotted Casey on her bed - sprawled out and as silent as the grave. Panic washed over him as he floated from the Victorian chair to her side - peering over her closely. "Case?"

 _What if she was dead? Fuck he never should have agreed to partying in The Netherworld. No good ever came from that shit hole._

"Casey?"

A soft moan escaped her lips causing something to stir within Beetlejuice.

"Are you alright?" Her color had returned - flushed pink skin exposed in all the right places. "Babe?"

"Hmm?" Casey stirred again, opening one eye with a groan. "I think so." Beetlejuice sat down beside her on the bed - causing the mattress to sink slightly with his weight. "You were shit faced last night. Nearly fell off a table. Those freaks loved you tho - you were literally the life of the party."

This caused Casey to grin and look up at her friend. The look on his face surprised her; there was almost adoration in his eyes. Slowly the events of last night came back to her - the dancing, animated creatures and his mouth on hers.

"B, I'm sorry."

"For what?" He asked, letting his gaze fall to her parted lips.

"Passing out."

"You were trashed. I was trashed."

It was the first time he'd ever lied to her. A thousand years of practice made it damn near impossible to get buzzed from Netherworld alcohol. Casey sat up on the bed slowly - moving closer to her ghostly friend.

"I wanted to." She whispered, unable to meet his eyes in her sobered state. Beetlejuice swallowed hard, looking down at his red fingertips. "Me too."

Before he realized what happened Casey had leaned towards him - placing her lips gently on his. The fireworks were back - electricity cackling between them as Beetlejuice slid his hand into her hair - pulling her closer to his body. He had fucked countless; faceless ghouls in The Netherworld over the years but nothing had ever felt as amazing as this. Her body was warm where it touched him; lips soft as silk yet powerful enough to bring him to his knees.

He pushed her back against the bed - holding his body over hers as her hands touched every part of him - pulling him into her by the lapels of his coat. "Fuck, Casey - you are amazing." Beetlejuice groaned once she pulled away to catch her breath staring up at him with wide nervous eyes. Two blue pools of sapphire that could see into the very darkest parts of a soul long gone.

"Have you ever had sex before?"

It was a stupid question and Casey bit her lip the moment it left her brain. Of course he had. He'd been a human for at least thirty years before spending another thousand in damnation. She couldn't imagine anyone going that long without fucking something.

"Yeah, baby." Beetlejuice muttered - voice deep with desire as he watched her breast rise and fall with each soft breath. "I have."

Casey kept her eyes glued to his - sliding her left hand up his thigh; grazing his rock hard dick with the lightest touch. "How does it work if your hearts not pumping blood..." She asked, mostly to herself. Beetlejuice groaned at her touch - pulling himself away slightly. "Fuck if I know. Don't make this into some kinda fucked up science experiment. It fuckin' works."

Casey giggled, lifting her arms above her head - opening herself up to him. He had never seen anything more beautiful than her; it caused the ache in his chest to tighten.

"Have you ever, ya know, done this before?" He asked suddenly - surprised the words had left his mouth. _Why the fuck did he care?!_ There was a beautiful, warm - breathing woman beneath him and he had asked the worst question possible.

Casey met Beetlejuice's eyes again; shaking her head no.

 _Fucccck._

"How? You're fucking beautiful and you said you had a boyfriend before."

"Just because I've had boyfriends doesn't mean I fucked any of them."

 _This was a mistake._

"Why?" He asked suddenly.

"I never wanted to. They were all assholes."

Beetlejuice looked down at Casey for a long, uneasy minute - trying to ignore the shape of her body.

"Why would you want to do this with me? I'm fucking dead."

"You know I don't think of you like that, Beetlejuice." Her voice was small - nervousness seeping in. "I want you." She added - searching his face as doubt set in.

"I can't do this Case."

"What? No. I want this. I want you." Casey repeated as he backed away from her - floating around her room fighting an inner battle with himself. When the fuck did he grow a conscious? He wanted Casey more than anything - so bad it brought him psychical pain but he couldn't seem to bring himself to go back to her.

"Beetlejuice."

His name on her lips caused him to still in the air - keeping his back to her. Why was it so different with her? Every time she called his name it was like a rope pulling him to her; an unseen force that held them together. It was like nothing he'd ever known.

"Case. Your first time isn't going to be with a thousand year old DEAD GUY." He turned to her then - taken back at the look on her pretty face. She was rejected; tears threatening to spill. It reminded him of Lydia. The last fucking person he wanted to think about right now. Lydia's innocence seemed to bleed into this new world and into Casey making it that much harder to justify what they both wanted.

"I've got to get out of here. Just, say it will ya?"

Casey wiped at the silent tears as they fell - pushing herself up from the bed and moving across the small room quickly. She stood on her toes and reach for his jacket - pulling him down to her as she kissed him hard, causing a moan to pass between them. He was lost in her again - kissing her with everything he had until she began working the buttons on his shirt - loosening his tie as she went.

Beetlejuice clutched her wrists - putting some distance between them. "Damnit Casey. I can't do this with you." His voice was harsher than he wanted - causing her surprised expression to narrow. "I can't help it you're the first person I've ever wanted to do this with! What do you want me to do? Go find some random asshole to fuck then come find you?!" It was Beetlejuice's turn to narrow his eyes as he slammed her back against the wall - holding her in place by her wrists. That was the last thing he wanted. "Say my fucking name Casey." He growled causing her to close her eyes - fresh tears spilling down her cheeks as she whispered his name three times.

X

Jacques glanced up from his magazine as the lights dimmed in the dead-room. Lightening cackled inside the Roadhouse as Beetlejuice appeared - his mood less than happy. He had seen his poltergeist friend angry before but nothing like this. The power surged in the house - darkness surrounding them then lighting back up as he moved towards his bedroom and slammed the door. The entire Roadhouse shook causing Ginger to peek out of her own small room.

Jacques shook his head - warning the spider that their roommate was in quite a mood before he ventured to his own room and closed the door carefully.

"This is all your fault." Beetlejuice growled, picking up a picture of Lydia. "You made me soft." He added - throwing the picture across the room to shatter against the furthest wall. He grabbed another one. "If you would have just fucking loved me! Nothing would of had to change!" He threw another picture across the room and then another until every picture he had of his lost friend was destroyed. Beetlejuice glanced around his trashed room before snapping his fingers and disappearing from The Roadhouse.

X

"You know that's damn near impossible." The eccentric bartender grumbled, handing Beetlejuice yet another drink as he hung his head at the furthest end of the bar. He wasn't leaving until every thought of Casey disappeared from his mind - even if it was just for a night. _She could be out right now finding some random asshole to fuck._ The thought made the center of his chest ache as he downed his tenth drink of the night. He told the bartender to keep them coming until he was shit faced drunk but they both knew that could take all night.

X

The patrons of the nameless bar changed three times before Beetlejuice could no longer stand on his own two feet. He could feel the familiar pull of his name on Casey's lips but luckily for him in his drunken state his magic was dulled and he didn't move from his spot on the stool - glancing up as Cindy sat down beside him with a grin.

Casey however was transported to The Netherworld quickly; standing outside of his roadhouse in pink shorts and a plain gray tank top - the cold nether air causing her to shiver. Jacques peered out the front door carefully - surprised to see a living girl on his doorstep as he ushered her inside.

"You are Beetlejuze friend, qui?"

She could only stare at him with wide cautious eyes. He was a walking, talking skeleton.

"Child come inzide. It iz not much warmer in 'ere I am afraid but at leez you will be out of zee elementz. Beetlejuze I am afraid iz not 'ere. We have not zeen him for zeveral dayz."

"We?" Casey asked quietly, peeking around the friendly skeleton as a large pink spider came into view. Her trembling from the cold suddenly became much worse.

"Oh my goodness! You are lovely! Look Jacq she's wearing pink!" The spider squeaked - tapping over to them quickly. "Lydia would have never been caught dead wearing pink!"

Casey just looked between the two carefully - idly wondering where Beetlejuice could be.

"Have yew zeen Beetlejuze, Ginger? Any idea where he mon bee?"

The spider thought for a minute - giving Casey a long look. "He could be anywhere really. I haven't seen him in days."

Just then the front door swung open and Beetlejuice stepped through with his arm around his violet colored friend. She was talking to herself; her tone obnoxious and it was painfully obvious to everyone but her that Beetlejuice wasn't listening. She rested her hand on his chest as Casey turned to face them.

"Wow. Something doesn't belong here." His company muttered, glancing up at Beetlejuice who was staring at the breathing girl with a look she had never seen on a mans face before; adoration and longing. It causes Ginger to sigh happily. Cindy narrowed her eyes as Beetlejuice dropped his arm from around her quickly and stumbled across the room to his living friend - ignoring everyone in the room but Casey.

"I don't think I could ever forget you." He mumbled between them; touching her face with his red tipped fingers as she looked up at him. "Beetlejuice," Casey whispered - willing away the tears that threatened to fall as he leaned forward and kissed her - snapping his fingers as everyone else in the room suddenly disappeared.

X

"Where did you send them?" Casey asked as Beetlejuice leaned into her trying to steady himself. He shrugged; attempting to kiss her again. "Don't know - don't care."

"Why were you with that woman from the bar? Were you going to have sex with _her?_ " She couldn't hide the jealously in her words if she tried. "What? Cindy? Fuck no." He lied. He couldn't remember where she had come from or why she was there. She was as boring as they got and that was saying something because The Netherworld was full of boring. "I should go. You need to sleep this off." Casey muttered; not believing him for a minute. Had she not shown up who knows what Beetlejuice would be doing right now. Something she practically begged him for and he refused.

"Don't go. Please."

"I'm freezing, B. I can't stay here."

He leaned into her again - resting his forehead on hers with a sigh. "I wasn't gonna fuck her, Case. I want to fuck you."

Casey narrowed her eyes. What that all it was to him? She didn't even know anymore. "You need to sleep. I've got work in the morning. I'll talk to you later." Beetlejuice tried to stop her but she jerked her hand away and whispered Home three times, disappearing as quickly as she'd come.

X

A/N: Anyone reading this? Please review! ✌?


	5. Chapter 5

Casey stared at her reflection in her bedroom mirror with a frown. For all she knew Beetlejuice had zapped that purple girl back to his bedroom and fucked her senseless last night. Her frown deepened. _Maybe he was right._ Fucking a dead guy was kind of creepy but he wasn't dead to her. He was just as much alive as anyone else in the world and she cared about him. That didn't happen often with people. Casey sighed; she hadn't been able to sleep so her morning consisted of perfecting smokey eyes and strawberry lips. Despite the sinking feeling in her gut at least she looked good. Her oversized white shirt exposed a bony shoulder - her eyes jerking up as Beetlejuice appeared in the mirror. He was holding a handful of white daisy's - her favorite flowers.

"How are you not hung over?"

The ghost shrugged a shoulder - smiling at her. One of the perks of his Netherworld situation.

Casey narrowed her eyes as he handed the flowers to her carefully through the mirror. He looked different - recently showered with damp hair; his usual stripped attire was replaced with black slacks and a plain white shirt. There was nothing _dead_ about him except for maybe his unbeating heart. "These are my flowers that I bought and put on my coffee table, Beetlejuice." She muttered, taking the flowers quickly and bringing them to her nose.

She was a vision of loveliness - her hair in soft curls around her face. His eyes fell to her shirt - hanging to the middle of her pantless thighs.

"What do you want from me, babes? There's no flowers in The Netherworld."

This caused Casey to smile, shaking her head slightly as he watched her - fixated back to those mesmerizing blue eyes. "I'm sorry Case. For fucking everything up." He couldn't break her gaze even if he wanted too. "You weren't going to sleep with that girl?" She asked suddenly, her jealously getting the best of her again.

"I don't know. I didn't want her. All I can think about is you." He tried to choose his words carefully - avoiding any disastrous puns that may ruin the moment.

Casey sat back in her chair.

"Do you want me?"

He nodded slightly. "Let me out baby. I'll show you how bad I want you."

She swallowed hard, watching him intensely as she whispered his name and Beetlejuice floated through her bedroom mirror. He scooped her up in his arms as if she weighted nothing - floating her over to her messy bed where he laid her down and advanced onto her quickly - causing her back to arch as he kissed her; slipping his hands behind her back to hold her against his body.

He kissed her until she was gasping for air; looking up at him with a primal need in her eyes as he pressed himself against her panties - sliding his skilled hands down her body to hook them with his thumbs. Once they were thrown across the room Beetlejuice leaned back down to her waiting mouth - causing a moan to pass between them as his lips trailed to her exposed neck then her collar bone. Casey could only squirm beneath him - desperately trying to unclasp his belt with her free hand. The other was around his back; nails digging into him as she groaned.

"Beetlejuice," She whispered into his ear - causing his arms to nearly give out as his name passed her lips. "Better stick with the nicknames, babes." He warned, kissing the side of her neck again as her nails dug deeper into his back. "I'm ready." She finally whispered - causing him to pull back enough to look at her. There was no doubt or fear in her eyes just passion and need. It's was sobering. He pushed himself up enough to remove his belt - gazing down at her.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

Casey's chest heaved with excitement as she nodded - reaching for him as he removed his pants and buried himself inside of her without another word. The sound she made was nearly his undoing as she clutched him close to her chest - her head falling back in ecstasy as he moved in a painfully slow motion; trying not to hurt her or rush this amazing experience. It was like nothing he had ever felt before - her hips meeting his with each thrust as he groaned - losing himself in her.

X

"That was..." Casey stared up at the ceiling as they laid beside each other naked in her bed. "Amazing." She finally finished, picking a perfect word. Beetlejuice grinned - laying with his arms behind his head - following her gaze to the fan above them.

"Yeah, it was." He agreed, turning his head to look at. Amazing wasn't a good enough word. He only had dead ghouls from The Netherworld to compare but she was warm and tight and... like ice cream on a hot day, he imagined.

Casey smiled over at him.

"How long before you have to go to work?" He asked, glancing over at the clock on her dresser. "Like, an hour." She answered with a sigh. She never wanted to leave this room. "You ready for round two?"

Casey looked over at Beetlejuice quickly; surprised at his words.

"Really? How...?"

He laughed suddenly and pinned her beneath him; kissing her bottom lip then her chin until he was at her neck.

"Another perk, babes."

X

Casey jogged to the time clock quickly - pulling her smock on over her wrinkled clothes. She and Beetlejuice had gotten a little carried away with their new pass time fun and she was twenty minutes late for work.

Darren was waiting for her at the end of the hall.

"Hey, I'm sorry I'm late. I, uh, car trouble?"

Her boss didn't look pleased, standing with his arms crossed in front of his broad chest. She looked like someone who'd been properly fucked all day; her hair in a loose pony tail and her lipstick smeared. The thought infuriated him. "You need to get up front and help the cashiers. Now." He growled, causing a groan to escape her.

"Darren, it's only twenty after. My car wouldn't star—."

"Now, Casey!"

She huffed and turned towards the doors; stomping off quickly.

X

The night dragged on forever - customer after customer and Beetlejuice, zapping around the store like a bored kid. At least he keep asshole Darren busy by crashing into shelves and causing random destruction through out.

At quitting time Beetlejuice was across the store sneaking up on an unsuspecting kid who was trying desperately to shove a pack of condoms into his jacket pocket without being spotted. _This was going to be good._ The kid kept turning his head - looking for anyone who may catch him shoplifting; shaking like a whore in church. Beetlejuice was just about to make his move - jump out from behind a stack of depends adult diapers and scare the kid stupid when he heard it.

 _Beetlejuice. Beetlejuice. Beetlejuice._

It was a whisper so quiet and full of fear he barely recognized Casey's sweet voice.

Beetlejuice disappeared with a snap of his fingers causing the kid to whirl around and drop the condoms - running to the front exit as quick as his chubby legs would carry him. When Beetlejuice reappeared the sight before him caused something to break in his rational judgement and although his powers were " _limited"_ they suddenly worked with new drive.

Darren had his body pressed against Casey's - trapping her between himself and the wall, his hand on her throat holding her still as he spoke threatening words in her ear. She had her face turned away from him, eyes closed and cringing. Tears threatening the corners as his free hand roamed her body.

Darren was suddenly flung away from Casey by an unseen force; causing him to crash into the wall behind them. Beetlejuice idly watched as Casey slid down the wall, burying her face in her hands but he had no compassion - just blind fury that lit his soul like wildfire. He closed the space between him and Darren quickly - lifting the piece of shit up with a flick of his wrist until he was hanging slightly above his head with wide, fearful eyes. A sourceless hurricane of wind surrounded them - trapping them in a chaotic cyclone as the lights began to dim and brighten; sparks shooting out of their sockets as Darren began to gasp and wheeze - clutching at his throat as the air began to seep from his lungs slowly; torturously. _Please._ He gasped but it fell on deaf ears as Beetlejuice clinched his own fist until the mans lips began to turn blue. Another moment and Darren would be dead. The air pulled from his body just because Beetlejuice willed it so but he felt her touch; soft and full of the compassion that he lacked as Casey touched his shoulder - sliding her hand down to grasp his unclenched hand.

"Don't." She pleaded through the wind storm; not for Darren but for him. There would be no coming back from an act like this and slowly, Beetlejuice loosened his fist until Darren fell to the ground gasping and pleading. The lights returned - burning brighter than before and Beetlejuice snapped his fingers causing him and Casey to vanish.

Darren clutched his throat as precious air began to slip back into his lungs.

X

"Beetlejuice, I've got to go back. I've got to tell Mr. Wyatt what that asshole did."

"Fuck if I'm going to let you go back there with that fucking rapist piece of shit! I should have killed him!" Beetlejuice yelled - pacing her living room as he raked his fingers through his hair. He had never felt power like that before and it confused the hell out of him. What that his full powers? If not the thought of his full potential scared the shit out of him. He almost killed a mortal with just a thought.

Beetlejuice looked down at his hands - bewildered.

"B, you've got to send me back. He can't get away with this."

"Fine but I'm coming with you." He growled, ready to zap them back to that asshole so he could finish what he'd started. "Beetlejuice, you can't. You almost killed him."

His eyes narrowed. He should have killed that fucking prick. He turned to Casey quickly - bringing her into his embrace.

"I need to do this, B. I'll be okay. I promise."

Beetlejuice growled in his throat as he agreed and she said his name three times. He snapped his fingers - sending Casey to a small unkempt office at the front of the store she worked at as he went back to The Netherworld to find Juno.

X


	6. Chapter 6

"What the fuck was that, Beetlejuice?!" Juno yelled, slamming her fists down on her desk. The ghost was not amused; floating around her office with his fists clenched, rage still fueling him. "What the fuck was that?" He repeated - glaring at her. "I've never felt anything like that before! How the fuck is it even possible?"

"You know we can't interfere with mortal life. You almost killed that asshole." Juno growled, ignoring his question. Beetlejuice snapped his neck towards Juno; glaring. "I interfere when _that asshole_ tries to rape _my_ girl!" His voice shook the small office causing Juno's expression to soften. There was something different about him. Something _powerful._ "You love her." She stated, watching him stop in his tracks. "What?"

"You're in love with her. That's why your powers are changing."

Beetlejuice looked down at his hands again. "I pulled the air from that fuckers lungs without even touching him." He whispered, mostly to himself as lightening passed between his fingertips. "You need to control these new emotions, Beetlejuice. If you kill a mortal the higher ups will have both our heads."

"Fuck the higher ups." Beetlejuice growled, fixated with the electricity at his touch.

X

Casey sat in front of an unkempt desk, listening to the police officer carefully. Darren's boss had promptly called the police after watching the security footage and they had caught her attacker within the hour.

"Mr. Jones is in custody. We've got enough to hold him until he makes bail. I just need you to verify this is him on the surveillance video."

She nodded, turning her attention to the small screen as she came into view. She was standing at the time clock - swiping her badge and turning to to find her prankster pal. Darren was standing a few feet away with his arms crossed in front of his broad chest. His expression angry.

"What did he say to you here?" The officer asked as they watched Darren shove her into the wall and press his body against hers; whispering in her ear. Casey swallowed hard.

"He told me that I looked properly fucked but that couldn't be the case because he was the only one who could properly fuck me."

The officer frowned in disgust. "I'm sorry this happened to you, mam. We do everything in our power to make sure assholes like him get locked up for a long time." Casey thanked them, standing on shaky legs as she left the police station quickly. What a day today had turned out to be. Properly fucked, by a ghost and sexually assaulted by her boss - she thought, idly wondering if she was in fact going crazy again.

X

Beetlejuice thumbed through Casey's file carefully; floating above his bed as he tried to find the reason she was stuck with him. She deserved the sun and the stars and all he had was a sky the color of red clay. He was in love with her and not that friend zone love - or whatever fucked up shit that was between him and Lydia - with Casey it was raw, passionate love. His thoughts wondered from the file as he pictured her beneath him - eyes wide before her head fell back in passion.

He swallowed hard, returning his attention to the paperwork. No parents. Well, of course she has parents - everyone did, but hers were real assholes and both dead. Really dead. They had her committed when she was eight and left her there for ten years. On her eighteenth birthday she stood in the driveway of the institution with one duffel bag and no sign of anyone that gave a fuck about her. She'd been on her own every since. _Fucking assholes,_ Beetlejuice muttered to himself picturing a helpless Casey alone in the world. He snapped his fingers quickly - appearing in her bathroom mirror.

"You decent?" He asked, holding a hand over his eyes only to peek between his fingers with a grin. Casey was neck deep in her bathtub surrounded by bubbles; the small room full of tiny candles and dim lighting. "Not like you haven't seen it before." She said quietly, giggling at the thought.

"True," Beetlejuice muttered - trying to get a better look from his position locked away in the mirror. "I need to ask you something." He added quickly - trying to stay focused. Casey just watched him - waiting for the question. She sat up in the tub carefully not to spill the water over the edge - grinning at him as he tried to look anywhere but at her tits that we're barely covered by her bath. "What is it?"

"Remember the other girls? Every seven years another girl - another chance to break this curse?"

Casey nodded trying to think where this could be going. He knew she wasn't perfect - she had a jealous streak that she didn't know he found very _fucking_ sexy. That was for another time tho. "Those girls, they were always drawn to the _strange and unusual._ The last one, Lydia - she was a troubled little goth kid on the verge of suicide. The one before her I imagine was the same."

"What's your point, Beetlejuice?" Casey asked, sitting up straighter as the water sloshed around her. He groaned at the sight of her, pressing his forehead against the mirror. "You're not like any of them. I just don't get how your file showed up in Juno's office or why we're here together. You deserve so much more."

Casey murmured his name two more times and watched as he floated out of the mirror - keeping his distance.

"I am the strange and unusual, B. My dad... he was an abusive asshole and my mom just let him do whatever he wanted. She was scared of him. I guess I made up people to talk to - or saw people that they didn't see and it freaked them out. They sent me away and never looked back."

It wasn't the first time she told him that story but it was the first time she elaborated.

"I was so miserable in that fucking place. The workers were worse than my dad. I went to bed hungry so many nights. No one ever visited me and when they finally kicked me out no one was waiting on the other side of those doors. It fucked with me pretty bad, B."

He frowned, watching her carefully.

"I tried to kill my self three different times but always chickened out at the last minute. It was like the smallest pull somehow kept me here, waiting. I think I was waiting for you."

Beetlejuice floated towards her now - sinking into the tub with her - clothes and all - as it overflowed into the floor. He didn't give a shit as he kissed her - sliding his hands into her hair as their tongues met and a moan passed between them. He kissed her with everything inside of him - the new energy that radiated in his bones - the love that he felt for her and she kissed him back - pulling him into her as the water sloshed and splashed onto her bathroom floor.

X

"I'm in _fucking_ love with you, Casey." Beetlejuice groaned suddenly, burying his head into her neck as he found his release; causing her back to arch and a moan to escape her lips. After a moment he pushed himself up on his arms and looked down at his girl, grinning. "I love you too, B." She whispered, surprising him with her words as she brushed a strand of his blond hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, baby."

He kissed her then, turning over so she was on top of him - her hair falling down around them as she laughed. Casey leaned her head down, resting it on Beetlejuice's silent chest as she sighed and closed her eyes - beginning to doze as his fingers brushed through her long honey locks.

As quickly as she fell asleep she was jolted awake by the sound of his thumping heart.

X

A/N: Holy hell someone reviewed! Thank you thank you thank you! It really gives me the drive to continue writing! Short update this time I'm trying to figure out where I'm going to take their story. ✌?ￂﾠ


	7. Chapter 7

Casey pushed herself up on her arms as Beetlejuice grabbed his chest, taking in a deep - suddenly needed breath. His eyes were wide as he searched her concerned face - gasping for the air he hadn't breathed in a very long time.

"B?" Her voice was tiny - staring at him in wonder as his ash-tone skin gave way to a creamy tan hue the color of iced coffee. "Holy hell..." She whispered, touching his face as he blinked and his yellowed eyes turned suddenly white with the brightest color blue shed ever seen. "Beetlejuice?"

He stood from the bed on shaky legs, snapping his fingers only to have nothing happen.

"What the fuck?!" He snapped them again and again until finally his clothes appeared on his body and he turned to Casey who was sitting up in her bed with the sheets pulled over her nakedness. "I've got to go see Juno." He muttered, holding his chest as she nodded - eyes wide and kissed him quickly on the lips - whispering his name three times.

Nothing happened.

They stared at each other; bewildered.

"Damnit come on!" He growled, snapping his fingers repeatedly as he closed his eyes and concentrated on leaving Casey's bedroom. "COME ON!" Beetlejuice yelled, snapping his fingers one last time as he was zapped out of the living world in an instant.

X

He found himself in a very dark place; candles flickering in the distance. This definitely wasn't Juno's office.

"Hello?"

The flickering lights seemed to go deeper into the cave like room so he followed them, keeping his hand on his beating heart.

To his surprise there was a woman sitting alone in the opening of the cave - surrounded by candles and nothing else.

"I knew you were stubborn Juice but I never thought it would take you seven hundred years. Talk about making a girl wait."

He watched carefully as the woman stood from her throne like chair. She was taller than him with long black hair and dark brown skin and two eyes like emeralds sparkling with the candlelight.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Stubborn with a short attention span. Whatever did she see in you?" The women slid towards him in her long flowing red dress, stopping inches from his feet and reaching out to grab his chin - forcing his eyes on hers. "Seven hundred years I've waited for you to break this simple little curse. I should have known your selfishness would follow you into death. All you had to do was love someone and have them love you in return and finally you're free."

"Free?" He asked, lips puckered from her hold on his jaws. "Do you really not remember?" The woman sighed and snapped her fingers - transporting them many years into the past where a scene played before them. A human Beetlejuice was laying in a muddy, disgusting trench as thousands of soldiers advanced towards him and his men. "Is this really the right time for a snack Ben? You disgusting asshole." One of his men yelled, watching as he caught a running beetle in the mud and popped it in his mouth - crunching it between his teeth. "I haven't had a decent meal in weeks. You do what you have to to survive!" Beetlejuice called - jumping up from the trench and charging into war with his men behind him. He let them fight for a while before he closed his eyes - willing his enemies into defeat. Some of them dropped dead at their feet - others gasped and pleaded as the air was pulled from their bodies but after a few minutes they stood victorious in the battlefield. Everyone bewildered but Beetlejuice.

"Your name was Ben Juice. The highest ranking officer in King John's army. They called you Beetleman because of your disgusting eating habits. With my gift you were able to defeat thousands of armies in your time but the power went to your head and you choose to keep it instead of saving your dying wife."

His company snapped her fingers again - showing Beetlejuice standing over a frail but beautiful woman who was minutes from death. He watched as the woman in red appeared in the scene before them - leaning down and taking the woman's hand.

"She was my sister. I gave you this powerful gift so that you could concur wars and give her a good life and you did but when it was time to give it back - to use it to save her life you refused and left, unable to part with the power flowing through your veins. I stayed with my sister - unable to save her. Only an act of pure love; a power I didn't possess could save her. Once she passed I found you - back at your first love, the army trenches - eating those damn beetles."

The scene faded away, leaving them back in the dark cave.

"I cursed you then. Gave you just enough power to wish you had more and unleashed a war that not even you would survive. You were taken to the Nether to live out your afterlife and only when you truly loved someone and they loved you in return would you be restored. It looks like that time has come."

Beetlejuice looked down at the electricity passing between his fingers then to the woman. "I'm human again?" He asked - feeling the cold air surrounded him now. She nodded. "Just as you were before. I'd advise against killing the masses tho. Times have surely changed."

"So that's it? I'm human and I've got all this fucking power but nowhere to put it."

The woman shrugged a thin shoulder and returned to her chair - glaring at him.

"It's not my fault you've spent the past seven hundred years fucking off in The Nether. Only you would grow accustom to those living arrangements." She rolled her eyes at the thought. "What does this, Casey see in you?"

Beetlejuice looked up at her slowly. He asked himself that every second of every day.

"What about getting married?"

She looked at him puzzled.

"Marriage? What an out dated ritual. The Nether put that condition on your sentence to bind you with the girl for eternity. You'll never be able to go back there once you're married."

"Why would I want to go back? That place is boring as hell."

The woman tisked, raising her fingers to send him back to the world of the living. "There are other places much worse than The Netherworld, Beetlejuice. Use this new information and these gifts wisely. I'd hate to have to send you back so soon."


End file.
